1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors and camera modules and, particularly, to a voice coil motor and a camera module using the voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, voice coil motors include a barrel for receiving optical elements. After the optical elements have been mounted in the barrel, the voice coil motor is assembled in an electronic device. During the procedure of assembling the electronic device, the optical elements in the barrel may be mistakenly adhered to a base of the voice coil motor.